Unraveling
by VioletYoungSams
Summary: A hundred tales about the relationship and lives of Tim Scam and Samantha Simpson.
1. Failure

**100 theme challenge. Its just an experiment. A test to see if I am dedicated to continue or just crap around. **

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon. **

**Enjoy. Any reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

23. Failure

They had everything planned out. Separate and cut him off. Over power him like a cat would to a mouse. But somehow he escaped, again. Jerry ordered the rest of Whoop's agents to search for anything that would have help Tim Scam disappear. Alex stayed behind out of the goodness of her heart. Clover and Sam went home without her in order to get some rest before school started.

She couldn't deny that school was important and she did have soccer practice after school. But this time, trying to capture Tim Scam was getting seriously old. She wanted the criminal back behind bars so she can at least sleep better at night. How long will this pattern continue?

Alone in this filthy sewer, she walked around for a good hour just to find whatever path was blocked or unblocked. Pipes on pipes and disgusting smelling water, the sewer was like a maze. Bigger and even more elaborate than anything she ever seen, Alex cursed whoever built it.

She felt like she was in some old horror movie and she was the survivor going after the killer instead of running from it. The constant noise made her wary and the smell was making her dizzy. But, she held herself together. Every step she took echoed throughout the sewer. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to help out after all.

Alex pulled out her Xpowder. Jerry's face popped up on the screen.

"J-Jerry. I changed my mind. I'm going home. I can't find Tim Scam anywhere and it's getting late." She babbled on how it would be impossible to find him and that he would be long gone by now. Jerry only nodded in agreement to everything she said. He understood she was scared. She was only a teenager despite her super spy status. He had more than enough agents to track down the blasted criminal. He told her to go home and get some sleep. Alex thanked him in return and hung up with her spirits higher.

She turned back for the way out. But before she could even take two steps she heard a chuckle. Every nerve in her body froze and heart started racing. She heard footsteps slowly making way towards where she was. She wanted to run but couldn't.

"Shame you decided to give up Alex. A few more feet and you would have found me." He was behind her; she could feel his eyes on her like some predator about to kill its prey. She wanted to be curled up on her bed and snuggle up to Ollie.

"I was hoping for someone else to show up. Tough. You can tell Jerry about your failure when you wake up." He whispered. Next thing she felt was something hitting her. The pain was too much and Alex fell to the ground. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She could see Scam grab the Xpowder that was still in her hand. He toyed with it and then started to open it up. If she could, she would have laughed at the sight of Scam messing with the device like a little kid.

He activated it and just pushed a few buttons. Then he was done. He spared her no glance as he threw it back to her. Before Alex blacked out, she saw him walking away muttering a few words.

"Next time Sammie. I'll be waiting."


	2. Challenged

**Updates will be few and far. Depends on school work. Hope I can make this work.**

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies are owned by Marathon**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

59. Challenged.

Where the strong thrives and the weak are left to die. That is where Tim Scam held his morals. He looked at everything as the course of nature. Those too weak or dumb were not fit to live. That is why he targeted the organization he once called home.

He was dissatisfied of his own work. He grew bored with each assignment, each proved to become easier to do or make over time. Being on the other side of the scale gave him a new purpose. His record became even more impressive.

But tonight, he stood on the roof of the tower. It was rather cold and he felt good about himself. It didn't matter that his body felt tired. It didn't matter that he was covered in fresh wounds that would make anyone cry. His opponent was in no better shape.

Here she was standing before him. All bloody and ragged. Her sweat coated her face as she held herself together. Her green eyes were flashing at him with so much rage and hatred that he felt almost proud to witness this himself. He gave her no mercy unlike the other two annoying friend of hers. He gave her no special treatment.

With her, he would always play to his full strength. With Samantha Simpson he would never hold back. He made that mistake once and she took him down harder than anyone else can come close to dreaming. That is why he deemed her a worthy rival.

Both of them took a step forward. They took a fighting stance and almost a split second passed before they charged at each other. Their fists raised and soon connected to each other's face. The impact was enough to send them both flying a few feet to the ground.

His body only screamed at him to stop and rest. Fight another day it said. You need medical attention. But he won't. Both got up again. Sam struggled to keep herself together. Her will was strong just like his. Seconds passed and they were exchanging blows, fist to fist and leg to leg. How they fought was like a bloody dance. Or like a final duel.

While she punched left, he chose to kick right. She grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. He never gave her a chance to pin him down as he his other leg to throw her off of him. She fell and he took his chance.

Sam rolled away just in time and got up to deliver another punch. They both would never stop. They would never give up to one another. This was not a battle between good versus evil nor was it a battle between Whoop and L.A.M.O.S anymore. It was only just the two of them, challenging each other to the death.


	3. Judgement

**Another Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is owned by Marathon.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Feel free to ask any questions or throw any suggestions. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

**14. Judgment**

In this dark room where it smelled like polish and vanilla, sat an old man in a chair. His clothes were wrinkled and this face was drenched in sweat. Times like these he wondered what life would be like if he went ahead and opened his own bed and breakfast like his mother wanted.

Granted, Jerry Lewis was proud of his accomplishments. It didn't help it drained him of his energy among other things. For the past hour, he was monitoring his spies on their mission. Taking the necessary steps to make sure they would succeed and come back in one piece.

Down the criminal went and hauled back into jail. All was over in a matter of moments. He sent them home to get some rest for the next mission he would send them on in the next few hours. His hand reached for the remote that was lying on a table. Pressing a few buttons and the sound of music filled the room.

It relaxed him a bit. Shame he did not have some red wine with him. He drowned his last bottle last Tuesday and now he was itching for a drink. The singer's voice sounded lovely with the melody and the need for a drink grew stronger.

"Linda was always right. You were always an old drunk."

Jerry felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"She would always complain about your late nights and tipsy days. I really loved how she told me you skipped your anniversary just to stay in the office and crack open a bottle or ten."

Linda Lewis, was someone he never wanted to remember. She was beautiful woman with a personality to match. Courageous and intelligent with always lend a helping hand.

"And look. Here you are alone without her or the bottle. Shame about that. I was hoping for a drink tonight."

Jerry looked around and saw no one. But he could feel the menacing presence that was invading his home. He was sweating bullets now and he knew the intruder could see it. Hidden in the shadows was Tim Scam looking at his old boss with a gleeful expression on his face.

He watched as the old man tried using the remote to activate G.L.A.D.I.S but found it to be unresponsive. It was a rather pathetic scene to watch this old man now dependent on a machine. The music just continued to sound into the night.

Jerry was becoming anxious as the minutes passed by. Soon he can no longer stand it and shot up from the chair.

"Stop hiding you coward! Do what you want and get out now! I have no patience dealing with you Scam!"

No patience or no will to fight him anymore.

Hearing something click, did Jerry look into the eyes of his ex-employee. His eyes traveled down to see a pistol in Scam's hands. Now he is scared.

"I just you sit down Jerry. You don't order me around. Now be a good host and tell me a story."

Jerry did as he was told but the anger was burning his chest. Taken hostage in his own home was he never would dream of happening. It was humiliating. But he needed to bide his time.

"Now where was I. Oh yes. Linda. She married some doctor. Lovely wedding it was too, she invited me along with a couple of spies. But you weren't there as usual."

It was true. They were happy once. Both were dedicated to Whoop. Only in different ways. Shouting matches and accusing fingers led to some ugly conclusions. Missed birthdays or anniversaries were something she could take. But the lying and drinking and backstabbing broke the camel's back.

"Guess you were too stubborn. I really don't care about you and your pathetic marriage."

"Then why bring her up! Linda is gone and has been gone for over seven years!"

The memory of his ex-wife always sent a bitter taste to his mouth. It was the one ugly period time of his life he never was proud of. Only few people knew the truth about their divorce but the main one who he confided to was standing right there in his home.

Scam walked around the chair and took a seat opposite of where Jerry sat.

"Oh I was just feeling nostalgic. Talking about the good and bad about life was always necessary to move on. Or so that Quack you assigned to me says. So I'll take his advice for now. Now tell me something Jerry. What makes you better than me? Really I would like to know."

Jerry wouldn't say a word. He actually no idea what the psychopath was going on about really. He was only angry about being reminded of Linda.

"Confused? Ok let me explain. You and I are guilty about a few things. My list is higher than yours. But yours is nothing to lightly of. Ranging from Domestic Violence, Battery, Extortion, Bribery to among other things that helped you meet your dreams."

Scam reached into his coat pocket and threw down a picture of whoop and various blueprints of a new a sector added to Whoop.

"It looks pretty and expensive. But you'll come up with the cash. Let's look at my life. Sure, a couple of murder and kidnapping charges. I can admit to the misuse of government property for my benefit. But what I don't get is what you do to get back at me."

So they were playing this game. Jerry would go with the flow until he would find an opening to contact one of Whoop's spies to save him.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about?"

A chuckle from Scam made Jerry freeze. It was that laugh that haunted his memories for years and it was that type of expression that made the man more dangerous.

"I guess you don't. I mean conspiring with several agents and threatening my own friends to take me down. Supposedly for a prototype of the security system that now operates in your building protecting it."

"A prototype that you were selling for a quick buck Scam! You deliberately went behind my back after I told you it was technology that could-"The past was coming back now.

"That could benefit you. Not Whoop. If it was for the company, then why is your home using my invention to protect your pathetic skin?" Scam cut Jerry off. "Just you only. Your employees don't even have the same luxury. It is really interesting to know that while you sit here comfortable that your spies are risking their lives everyday just for the sake of justice."

"Leave her out of this."

The words left his mouth and the image in his mind became slightly clearer about why Scam was here. Both of them were now beginning to be on the same page. The smirk turned into a frown instantly and the look in Scam's eyes glazed over.

"Another thing you use to take it me down. I admit a couple of times it worked. Her success is very high compared to her idiotic friends."

"Stop talking about her! Your grudge against me should not involve her!"

Like a protective wolf protecting its pup. But Scam knew the truth. Jerry Lewis was especially possessive about his property, his child soldier.

"Why not Jerry? She is a just a tool for the greater good or so you show me when I see her alone on a mission. She has gotten better at espionage. An assassin in the making instead of the spy you always praised her to be. "

"An assassin kills Scam! Sam never has shed any blood during a solo mission! She is still a spy!"

The image of the lovely woman flashed in his eyes.

"Not yet. But I heard she has begun her training. I wonder how long till I become useless to you and you send her to kill me."

Jerry gritted his teeth throughout the conversation. The rage inside him burned like lava touching the earth. But deep down what Scam said was true. No matter how many crimes Scam committed, his work and brilliance was what kept Whoop ranked number one. The 'Scamlar' was being tested in Whoop labs.

Jerry lunged towards Scam. Screw the consequences all together. But however he never even got the chance to touch the man. All he heard was a gunshot. A piercing pain in his shoulder and he was on the floor.

"I missed. But I was always a lousy shot. Wouldn't you agree Jerry?"

The poor old man didn't have an answer. The hatred was even stronger now. Scam was toying with him. He felt the other man grab his shirt and drag him to the chair.

"Now tell her the truth Jerry."

What? He turned his head slight to the left. There stood Samantha Simpson crying her eyes out as she locked eyes with her boss. The expression on her face was tragic.

"S-Sam"

Scam watched how Jerry was nearly crumbling in the girl's gaze. He felt no pity or sadistic pleasure to see Jerry Lewis break down. Sam stood there without saying a word. She would just stand there with teary eyes.

"Tell your little weapon about the real Whoop. Tell her about the blood that has been shed to keep the place running."

"No! What he is saying are lies! Sam, Whoop never would horrible things. Why are even listening to him?! A criminal?!"

He was trying to save his own skin. They all knew it.

"He tried to kill you! He is a terrorist Sam! Why are you even here with him?!"

Another shot was heard. But the pistol was not aimed towards Jerry or Sam only a random piece of furniture. Scam was livid. Jerry proceeded to button his lip but he never took his eyes off the girl. He was again grabbed and then slammed into the wall.

"Don't paint me worse than what you are you disgusting trash!" He was uncontrollable now. Scam then went on to punch Jerry a couple of times. The pistol lay forgotten on the floor. A few minutes after, and Scam finally stopped.

Jerry, black and blue, fell to the floor. During the entire time of the assault he was wondering when Sam would help him. No matter if she was angry or hurt by someone she had a big heart. She would always come to their rescue. But she never came. He looked at her and there the realization stuck.

Sam was never there to begin with.

"Where is she?"

Scam did nothing but pick up the gun and started to head for the door.

"Where the hell is she?! Where is Sam?!"

Scam did not look back.

"She is safe with me Jerry."


	4. Breakfast

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter popped up. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

******Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon.**

* * *

83. Breakfast.

Samantha Simpson hated mornings.

So much that she would rather sleep right into the afternoon where the sun was high, and everyone was busy. Hell, if it weren't for her responsibilities she would always sleep in. She hated the routine that came with waking up early. The sudden aches and the need to actually be productive was tiring.

She was not like Clover who rose like the sun, bright and cheery. Nor was she like Alex who actually given into the morning if given the right time and coffee.

The older she got, she found new reasons to hate the mornings.

This time there was no loud music blasting throughout the house. There was no soccer ball continually breaking everything in its pass. There was no Clover or Alex arguing about whatever was interesting to them at the moment. She was sure she wasn't even in Beverly hills any more judging from the surroundings she could see outside the window. She was sure there were no cabins where she lived. She was sure there was no forest that was thriving with wildlife near her house. It made her mood become even darker as she took everything in.

Here she was sitting in rickety old chair where in front of her was why this morning sucked. That reason had a smirk on his face and glittering mischievous eyes.

The table that was in between them was the reason why she did not smash his nose with her fist. The temptation was strong.  
"Go on Sammie. Don't break my heart now." His voice was oily and the undertone was clear now.

Sam only glared at the delicious foods that were placed there. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and many more breakfast delights were there in the open for them to enjoy.

"Your heart is not going to be the only thing broken if you don't tell me where the hell I am," She growled back at him. She felt angry. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had that fire that he loved. He could tell she was more embarrassed than anything else. But it was not his fault that for her choice of pajamas. Not that he was complaining. He actually liked what he saw and she knew it too.

"I slave over a hot stove all morning and that is how you thank me?" He poked and prodded, he wanted to see more of that fire burn. "Honestly Sam. Didn't your mother dearest ever teach you some manners?"

"Plenty Scam. She also told me to never accept anything from strangers." Sam retorted.  
Touché, he thought. He had to give her some credit.

"I wouldn't call myself a stranger to you Sam. I've known you for about five years. I know things about you that you wouldn't dare tell your 'best' friends."  
She denied his words almost immediately. The angry huff was a good indication on how ridiculous she thought about that statement. "Please! Five years of only cat and mouse chases and taking your sorry butt to jail doesn't give you enough info to know about me."

"Trust me; you know it was more than that Sammie darling. I know a lot more than you actually think. I did control Whoop for a while. Remember? All your files neatly stored and within an easy reach at the time." He said with a calm voice. Inside he was laughing on how everything was turning out. He absolutely loved it.

"But that is all history now. Come on Sam. Just eat one thing. I promise you that there isn't anything weird in the food."  
She didn't want to back down. But, her stomach was rumbling and a headache was forming. The smell was appetizing. Swallowing her pride, she grabbed a biscuit from a nearby bowl.

She ate it slowly and carefully as she was suspicious and didn't trust Scam complete. Scam looked rather pleased with himself. When she swallowed, Sam looked at Scam with a blank expression.

"Disgusting" was all she said to him.

That was a lie and they both knew it.


	5. Nature's Fury

**This is relates to the last chapter I posted. I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even ideas or suggestions would be nice.**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon.**

* * *

43. Nature's fury.

Luck was not on her side. She thought after breakfast she could make a break for it. But something up in the heavens decided that would be too easy. She glanced at Scam, who was carelessly lounging on the couch, and then she looked out the window.

The storm was not letting up anytime soon. It began with only a light shower but then it transformed into something chaotic. It was terrifying.

"This is your fault," She said.

A chuckle and with a shake of his head, Scam looked at Her. "Sure Sam. Blame me for everything. But, for the weather? Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well if you didn't kidnap me in the first place I wouldn't be here! So yeah I blame you," She continued on. "Besides you've done things that somehow defy everything like the laws of physics so why not the weather?"

The chuckle became a full blown laughter. She swore she could even see tears forming out of the corner of his eyes. It was weird to see him laugh. The book he was reading was now forgotten. She had his full attention now.

"So you're telling me. I got some kind of weather control machine that I am currently using? Seriously Sam I would expect that's something your friends would come up with. Not you." He sighed. She was smart. She was clever. But she had her moments. Probably she hung out with those two twits way too much.

"Oh shut up! Knowing you, you probably have something like that stashed somewhere-"

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared like an angry beast soon after. She couldn't even finish her sentence. She could hear something snap outside. It sounded huge. The next few moments went by so fast. The world became a noiseless blur. A big tree crashed through the ceiling. The wood snapping from the weight and rain was now pouring into the cabin.

She screamed. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would be unharmed.

"Sam!"


	6. Faith

**This is one is very different than the other drabbles. It was actually my first attempt to write something like this. **

**It's interesting. I hope you guys enjoy this drabble. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Suggestions or criticism are welcomed. ****Warning: this chapter deals with religion. Hints of sacrilege. **

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies are owned Marathon.**

* * *

30. Faith

Sam was pure and good. She was what parents hoped their daughters would turn out to be. She was raised to be a God-loving Christian. She read the bible and attended church when her spy duties did not interfere.

He even saw her wearing a rosary once. It was a gift from her godmother. He knew Sam took her beliefs seriously. She sung her hymns and volunteered once in a while. She even brought justice to the world, like a good crusader.

He admired that she kept her beliefs close to her. No matter how many horrible things she faced daily, she always believed in good and evil, redemption and salvation of the soul. He never taunted her about it. He liked that about her.

Why?

It was because he liked to bring out the sinner that was in the saintly, god-loving Samantha Simpson. He loved to bring out the temptress out of maiden. People can call him sick or perverted. He wouldn't really blink their way if they do.

They don't know the feeling he gets when he corrupts the pure and clean image that was Sam herself. He shuts his eyes when he remembers their nightly encounters. He can remember her screaming out his name instead of the lord. When she is on her knees, she does it for his pleasure instead of a prayer.

It strokes his ego and lights the flames of his passion even hotter. To him it was the glory that was upon him when he decided to visit the church on a Sunday morning. To look directly at the altar without fear or love, under the stares of the priests and nuns that attended there.

Only three words would escape his mouth.

"_**She is mine!"**_


End file.
